lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
William Lovie III.
Andrew William Lovie is the second son of Lisa, and the now exiled former king. Andrew Lovie is the brother of Sean , and Alice Lovie of which he is the oldest of the siblings. On top of this he is married to Bella Swan who upon his becoming king of Lucerne became the Queen of Lucerne, and gave him his first child in Andrew Lovie II. An irresponsible playboy as a young man, he was constantly resentful towards his father who he believed caused the failing condition of his mother, as well as being upset about the horrible way in which Bill treated Andrew's siblings especially his sister Alice. History Early Life Andrew was born in 80 A.D, following his birth the orcs began overrunning the Bretonian border with Hispania. This finally reached its peak in the Battle of Lyons . This battle caused the madness of Bill Lovie and meant that the relationship between father and son was not as close as it might have been. His relationship with his mother was non-excistent due to her suffering from debilitating depression that meant she was basically nothing more then a walking zombie. During this time he and his sister Alice were basically raised by his aunt Catherine Bell who took over the role of mother of the two. Bill watched helplessly as his prized heir moved farther and farther away from him. Teen Years When Andrew reached of age Bill became obsessed with Andrew getting married and further securing the Family line. To this end Bill brought many women to Andrew in an attempt to fix him up with women he found suitable for his son. The first was Amber Heard II . who Bill believed had the perfect makeup to create the perfect children. This relationship was going perfectly until the conflict with Alice reached the point that Bill removed her from the city. This caused Andrew to enter a near-coma and the whole Kingdom to go into hysteria at the percieved loss of the beloved prince. Bill attacked Amber and had her run out of town. The next girl he brought was Britney Hemsworth who again worked perfectly until the point came where Andrew became so withdrawn that he had a rarer and rarer amount of sex with her. This mistakeingly made Bill believe that he stopped finding her attractive so he had her sent away as well. Once he reached the point where he was being educated he begin a friendship with Edward, Jasper, and Emmet which would be friendships that would greatly affect his life. His relationships with each were unique, and as is often the case with Andrew he found a way to make every relationship about something. Emmet and him made eachother stronger. He became a more emotionally sensitive person through Jasper . And Edward greatly increased his knowledge in political matters. As a young man though there was no relationship that could ever match up to the one he had with his sister Alice . This relationship would come to define him, and in subtle ways would be a major source of the distrust and hate between Andrew and Sean . The Journey Main Article : The Journey At the age of 22 Andrew decided to begin exploring the lands surrounding Lucerne . This journey was something that Bill couldnt forsee in his plans, and because of this it's happening was unable to be stopped. The events of the journey would be far reaching and would change the entire region in dramatic ways. Andrew left the city of Lucerne with Edward , Jasper , Emmett , and a gaurd unit of 6 men led by Carlisle Cullen . The group headed towards the safety of the city of Forks on horseback. On the ride their Andrew and Carlisle engaged in the first of what would become many heated arguments between the two on the journey. '' "It was obvious to me that he was a liar. The only thing I wanted to know was whether he was just a really honorable liar."'' -Carlisle Cullen Eventually when Andrew realized that Carlisle wasn't going to break his father's confidence he stopped talking to him and the four young men just socialized the rest of the ride to Forks. Forks The group arrived at Forks, and because the visit wasn't planned the people of Forks were in complete chaos trying to get a glimpse of the Prince of the Kingdom. Stormwind Following his final night with Bella, Andrew met up with the rest of the group, and they went about getting their horses ready to leave. Meeting Gondor Return to Lucerne The Third Battle of Minus Ithil Main Article : Battle of Minas Ithil Second Battle of Tree Hill Main Article : The Second Battle of Tree Hill Present Day Andrew is the King of the Kingdom Of Lucerne, and is undertaking a reasurgance in Lucernian power that hasn't been seen since the day's of William Lovie. At the same time he is fighting a civil war against his brother Sean, who has taken control of the city of Berne. Family Members Kathy Lovie - Mother 142485.jpg 8x12-alice-cullen.jpg Mickey 682 1300673a.jpg Bella swan breaking dawn by harra009-d2zbmca.jpg Jamie-Campbell-Bower-Camelot-image-3.jpg Natalie-portman-goyas-ghosts1.jpg Bill Lovie - Father Sean Lovie - Brother Alice Lovie - Sister Bella Swan - Wife Diane Portmane - Half-sister James Snow - Half-brother Natalie Portmane - Half-sister Andrew Lovie II. - Son Riley Scott - Son Thomas Heard - Son Relationships Alice Alice even at an early age was doted on by Andrew. After her birth Kathy became struck with depression, and became very reclusive. This reculisveness meant that Alice wasn't cared for as much, and would have made many young girls very sad and quiet creatures. But while her mother ignored her, and her father resented her over her relationship with Andrew. It was Andrew that was always by her side. Andrew spent a large part of his early childhood feeding Alice, and rocking her when she couldnt go to sleep. In fact the neglect towards Alice got to such a level that Andrew took her out of his mother's room and brought her basinet into his room. "She was the first person to capture my heart. I knew when I first saw her that I would do anything for her." -Andrew Lovie Sean The relationship between Andrew and Sean would come to be a very big conflict in the Kingdom of Lucerne. Originally Andrew was very affectionate towards his brother, but once Sean got older, it became clear to Andrew that the shy, almost wierd Sean wasn't much fun. At this selfish age it appears Andrew made a choice to basically ignore his brother, and spent all of his time with Alice and his friends. Andrew became very disturbed when Alice came to him and told him that Sean had begun acting inapropriate towards her. This would lead to the Fight on the Stairs, and basically the destruction of whatever could have been between the two brothers. "I wished me and Sean could have been closer. But to me even when we were children he seemed different. He seemed like something to be afraid of. In a way unlike the danger one might feel from my fighting skill, he eminated an almost evil feeling from him." ''-Andrew Lovie'' Bella Swan After deciding to go on the journey the whole Kingdom was overflowing with excitement over the possibility of seeing one of the reclusive Royal family members. This journey would lead Andrew first to Forks City. When the group arrived at Forks, they were immediatly set upon by the city, and as with all stops on the journey it took Andrew hours to make it towards the center of the settlement. Once he had finished discussing the city and the actual Kingdom with Charles, he asked if there was a guide to assist him in seeing the city. At just this time Bella came in and Andrew asked if she might accompany him. For some reason the usually deathly quiet Bella agreed to this and she led Andrew on a tour of Forks. "She's my souls counterpart. There is a huge part of my heart that cannot be without her. I love Bella Swan." ''-Andrew Lovie'' Brooke Scott Following the Second Battle of Tree Hill, Andrew entered the city of Tree Hill in order to meet with the Lord of the city. After an hour of being kissed and hugged by the citizens of the city he made it to the center of the town. It was at the exact moment that he locked eyes with her that he knew. "It was like looking into perfection. I had been with many women in my life, and in the span of three weeks I was finding myself doing something for the second time. I was falling in love again. I could feel my heart flutter at the sight of her, and even though I love Bella I couldn't help myself. I needed to feel her. To hear her voice. I needed her..." ''-Andrew Lovie'' Andrew in that moment was torn greatly. He knew that he loved Bella but he found himself unable to resist the temptation that was Brooke Scott. The two after meeting would be overcome by their feelings and had sex in a barn. This wouldn't stop there as that night Brooke would come to his place in Tree Hill and they would continue on that night. Amber Heard II. Amber Heard was the first girl Andrew ever slept with. This relationship continued for over a year, and it was only when Alice Lovie was lost to his mind that he withdrew from her. Amber was emotionally destroyed by his leaving her, and has never really moved on from him. She now cares for the son that she had from him. Andrew knows nothing about this child, and Amber has so much love for Andrew that she refuses to ever damage him by being a source of drama for his Kingship. She has vowed to take the secret to the grave. "In a different time she would be my wife. I loved her. Looking back now I have no doubt of that. She was just another casualty of the madness of my father." -Andrew Lovie Britney Hemsworth Britney Hemsworth and Andrew were involved in a very sexual relationship around Andrew's 16th birthday. While Andrew was in it for his own selfish reasons, Britney had become very obsessed with him over the course of their torade affair. "Her appeal was obvious. She was so tempting that there would be times that I had no interest whatsoever and her body would make me change my mind. It ended because I hated what I became with her. It ended the moment our sex turned violent. I guess it ended the moment her body caused me to lose myself." ''-Andrew Lovie'' Edward Emmett Jasper Category:People Category:Kingdom Of Lucerne Category:Lovie Family